


Waiting

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Written for an icon challenge.  Marcus waits for Susan.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Beautiful long fingers - as young as the last time she'd seen them - twine into her frail and knarled ones.

 

"I was hoping you'd be here," she whispers.

 

"I've always been here," he assures her. "Waiting for you."

 

"Hope I didn't make you wait too long."

 

"Well, as a matter-of-fact, you did - despite all your hell-bent attempts to hurry the process along."

 

"Just doing my job," she teases him.

 

"As was I, though you certainly didn't make it any the easier - " he returns with an indignant harumph.

 

"I knew you were watching out for me," she insists, smiling, the expression choked by a strangled series of coughs.

 

He squeezes her hand. "Time to call for the doctor, my love." He points toward her wrist badge, lying easily within her reach. "I can wait a while longer."

 

"Not this time," she refuses, "I'm tired of waiting."

 

She suffers quietly while the cough shudders through her weak, breakable body. In all the years he has known her, she has never seemed breakable before.

 

"Tell me a story..." she finally manages to say.

 

"There was that time we spent the entire night making love, watching the sun come up and then sleeping through the day in each other's arms."

 

She smiles at the beautiful image. "We never did that," she points out, her voice only a faded, rough whisper.

 

"Oh, yes, we will, my love," he promises.

 

In the dark her fingers curl, tightening around the hand only she can feel.


End file.
